


девять десятых процента

by dfvl



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: неняшная мир-будущего-где-все-плохо ау





	девять десятых процента

**Author's Note:**

> надо, конечно, завязывать с детскими мультфильмами на нетфликсе

62,7 процента логов инспектора – это похожие один на другой разговоры с Пэнни. Реплики инспектора сводятся к:

\- он удивляется, что не может пошевелиться,

\- он сетует, что давно не видел солнца и не дышал чистым воздухом,

\- он недоумевает, когда Пэнни невесело смеется, что воздуха, чище, чем в его комнате, больше нигде не найти,

\- он отмечает, как она повзрослела, поражается, как золотые локоны тяжело лежат на плечах, как густо подведены глаза, как багровы губы, как тесно сидит на Пэнни фиолетовый костюм,

\- он спрашивает, как у нее дела, и Пэнни печально отвечает, что все хорошо, выдавливает из себя подробности своего хорошо, и инспектор сомневается, но верит, потому что Пэнни никогда не лжет.

Заканчиваются эти логи формально одинаково, но всегда чуть иначе. Иногда это вопрос о Брейне, иногда – о шефе Куимби, иногда инспектор пытается пошевелиться и слышит, как вдалеке визгливо пищит сигнализация, иногда – чувствует, как металлические скобы вокруг тела сжимаются, и по ним начинают проходить электрические разряды. Эти логи заканчиваются одинаково – Пэнни тянется к переключателю на его шее, и инспектор погружается в сон.

21, 4 процента логов – это сбои в системе. Инспектор просыпается сам, без помощи Пэнни, и долго сидит в темноте, и старается разобраться в том, что происходит. Наиболее важные вопросы сводятся к:

\- как он оказался в этом странном мире, где Пэнни – уже выросла, а ему не позволено покинуть комнату?

\- почему вокруг комнаты так тихо? когда приходит Пэнни, а он не спит, он слышит ее издалека, а значит, либо снаружи никого нет, либо они, те, кто удерживает его здесь, передвигаются бесшумно и разговаривают жестами. поразмыслив, он всегда склоняется ко второму варианту.

\- откуда эта другая Пэнни возвращается такой несчастной и утомленной?

\- стоит ли рассказать ей о сбоях? ему не нравится утаивать что-то от нее, но она ведь никогда не спрашивает, и он утешает себя тем, что это нельзя назвать ложью.

\- как ей помочь?

Ему никогда не приходит в голову попытаться помочь себе. Сбои разнятся по длине, некоторые несколько секунд, и он не успевает толком прийти в себя, некоторые – долгими, одинокими сутками.

3,8 процента логов – это сны. До того, как он попал в комнату, инспектор никогда не запоминал свои сны, и не был уверен, что они есть.

Теперь же это: взрывы, крики, боль физическая и боль душевная, но ему никогда не удается понять, что именно происходит, куда он пытается прибежать, кого спасти. Когда-то очень давно инспектор читал одну книгу, в которой говорилось, что сны не имеют значения и не нужно путать их с воспоминаниями, и другую, в которой все было наоборот. Он никогда не думал, что нужно верить в сны, но эти кажутся ему очень важными, и он грустит от того, что они никогда не снятся перед сбоями, а всегда – перед визитами Пэнии, в которые он занят и не успевает подумать об их значении.

11,2 процента – это ложь. Это не те сбои, когда инспектор сидит в темноте и изредка говорит сам с собой или напевает. Это сбои, когда Пэнни тоже здесь, но не включает его.

Чаще он просыпается от ее прикосновений, и это помогает ему оправдать себя:

\- он не хочет напугать Пэнни,

\- он не хочет ее смутить,

\- он не хочет, чтобы она останавливалась,

\- он не хочет, чтобы она ушла.

Реже – он уже не спит, когда она приходит, и здесь никто, даже самый умный инспектор, не сможет придумать убедительное оправдание. Он даже не пытается.

Он подглядывает, когда Пэнни, как обычно не прикрыв дверь в ванную комнату, с наслаждением стягивает костюм, осторожно проводит ладонями по синякам, снимает макияж – и такая, с темными кругами под глазами, с искусанными губами, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, такая Пэнни разбивает инспектору сердце своей красотой, но он никогда не сможет сказать ей об этом. Он молчит и старается дышать ровно, очень ровно, когда наблюдает за ней в душе, когда она разглядывает себя в зеркале, когда с выдохом обрабатывает синяки и царапины.

Инспектор закрывает глаза и больше ничего не видит, но ему кажется, что так оно лучше, с ним остаются:

\- звуки,

\- запахи,

\- ощущения.

Ни под какой пыткой он не признается, с каким нетерпением ждет, пока Пэнни сделает четыре шага, чтобы подойти к нему, нежно проведет по его щеке, расстегнет его брюки и заберется на колени. Инспектор никогда не признается, что единственное, о чем он жалеет – что не может прижать ее к себе, пусть он и не уверен, что можно быть ближе, чем когда Пэнни цепляется за его плечи.

Пэнни пахнет мятой и сладким апельсином, она всхлипывает, и инспектору больно от того, что он не может ее поцеловать, она всегда, каждый раз продолжает двигаться столько, сколько нужно ему, и каждый раз в конце она прижимается лбом к его лбу, и инспектор может поклясться, что она плачет.

С каждым разом ему все сложнее верить, что она – чья-то чужая Пэнни. С каждым разом ему все сложнее – думать, притворяться, улыбаться ей. Инспектор хочет, чтобы все вернулось на свои места.

0.9 процента – это срыв. Инспектор пытается вырваться из скоб, его не пугает боль, страшно одно – злость в глазах Пэнни. Она пытается успокоить инспектора, тот не желает слушать, но бьется меньше, чтобы ее не задело разрядами.

\- Дядя, - повторят она, - дядя, пожалуйста, успокойся.

И вдруг ему становится ясно, и инспектор говорит:

\- Я все понял.

Пэнни смотрит на него с надеждой, и он рассказывает ей все, к чему пришел: что все это неправда, этого всего не могло произойти, это все план, чтобы победить Доктора Кло, и он, инспектор, очень любит всякие планы, но было бы лучше, если бы Пэнни объяснила, в чем именно заключается его суть.

Пэнни кивает, улыбается, целует его в щеку, и тянется  к переключателю на шее.

Подсчет логов начинается с нуля.


End file.
